Building Peace
by College6Tash
Summary: Uzumaki Kiara (FemNaru) has been exiled from Konoha for bringing back Sasuke injured. She stumbles upon Whirlpool and decides that she will rebuild it to her standards, where all are accepted. Will her friends join her? What others will join? And what enemies lurk to destroy their peace? Kiara will be smart and strong. There will be romance, but it won't be the focus of the story.
1. Banishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Obito wouldn't be dead and Naruto would have a family, and he would not be so naively stupid.**

**Building Peace!**

* * *

Tsunade looked out at the crowd of ninjas and civilians that had been gathered for an important notice. She couldn't help, but scorn the haters (mostly the civilians) that had hurt her favorite blonde girl.

"Ninjas of Konoha, I'm here to announce the banishment of one of our own." She avowed as the ninjas scrutinized the crowd to see which comrade was missing. "Uzumaki Kiara has been exiled by the council. She has departed the village and may never return to Konoha or Hi No Kuni." Kiara's group of friends looked horrified, shocked and all around depressed at the news.

"Why did they banish her? She did nothing wrong. She did whatever she was told, even bringing back Uchiha Sasuke for them." Kiba raged.

"During her mission at Tenchi Bridge, She used a very dangerous _weapon _to return Uchiha-Sama. Her actions destroyed the bridge and several hundred yards of land that Konoha is now responsible for paying. She jeopardized the lives of her comrades and her mission. Also, she brought back Uchiha-Sama with critical wounds that could have killed him. Uzumaki-san is hazardous to the village. We dealt with her accordingly." Danzo castigated, while stepping forward.

"Kiara was not a danger to the village. She loved Konoha, more than her own life." Shikamaru disputed.

"Oh! I forget that most of you disrespectful little brats don't know the truth about _her_. Let me be the one to clear it up for you. Sixteen years ago on October 10th, the Kyuubi No Yoko attacked the village. The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato could not kill it, so he sealed it away into a newborn child. That child was Uzumaki Kiara. She is a monster. She deserved to be executed, but Tsunade would not allow that, so the council did the next best thing." Danzo sneered directly to Kiara's friends.

"If you have any questions, I'll be in my office. You're all dismissed!" Tsunade proclaimed.

Ten minutes later, all of Kiara's friends stood in front of Tsunade, anxiously waiting for their answers. "Where is she? Where would she go? Will she be alright by herself? Is the council going to send hunter-ninja after her?" They all spoke at once.

"As I said before, she is gone already. I'm not sure where she would go. She might go to Suna, but she wouldn't stay there long. It's not allowed by the peace treaty they signed. I believe Kiara will be just fine on her own. No, the council cannot send hunter-ninja after her for quite a few reasons. One, they are my ninjas, not theirs. Two, the moment she was banished, she was no longer a ninja. Therefore, they have no right to even suggest she be hunted. Lastly, it's not the hunter-ninjas that I'm worried about. I am highly suspicious that Danzo is planning something." Tsunade resolved.

"Why didn't she come say good-bye to any of us?" Ino enquired, sadly.

"The council prohibited her to seeing or talking to anyone before she left. They were afraid that her friends would go with her, weakening Konoha's forces. I, however, was able to warn her about her banishment beforehand. She left a note and some gifts for all of you. I will read the note now." Tsunade cried. (Note will be in italics. If you skip it, you'll miss some important facts about the story and what happened before.)

_Dear Friends,_

_ By the time you read this, I will be already far away from Konoha. I want to say thank you for all that each of you have done for me. I appreciate the friendship that you all have shown me and the help you all have gave to me. I would like to take the time to mention each one of you in this letter so I will begin with my team. _

_Sakura-san__, this may come as a shock to you, but I don't truly hate you. There are things that I don't like about you, but there are things I don't like about a lot of people. I'm sure that you're happy that Sasuke is back in Konoha, but don't let your fan-girlish tendencies to resurface. Keep training to get stronger. Make your master proud to call you her apprentice. Good luck. __Yamato-Taicho__, I find you slightly creepy. However, I admire that you tried to make Sakura, Sai and I work as a team (even though we had only met about ten minutes before the mission). You taught me that we need to be able to work with everyone, even if we don't seem to get along. The mission comes before petty disagreements. Continue to scare people. __Sai__, I hope you continue to work with Team Seven to learn more about showing emotions. Well, maybe Team Seven wouldn't be the place for you to learn about emotions. Sakura is too extreme with her emotions. Yamato-taicho used to be ANBU, so he hardly ever shows emotions. Kakashi is aloof and distant. He never shows his true emotions, he'd be no help. I guess your best bet would be to study several people and estimate the results. Have fun. __Kakashi-Sensei__, I'm hard-pressed on what to say to you. I know I was never your favorite student because that right belonged to Sasuke, but I hope you didn't hate me. It makes me wonder if you knew the real me. Did you notice that I wasn't really _that_ stupid? Did you notice that I have the ability to remember everything I read, sense, smell, touch, see, hear or do? I don't blame if you didn't notice. I was a really good actress; I wanted to keep it hidden. Enjoy the peace and quiet. _

_Shino__, I know you're still a little peeved that we didn't invite you on the first Sasuke Retrieval mission, although you were already on a mission with your dad. So this is what I want you to do; get noticed. Stand out! __Kiba__, don't rush into fights. Calm your mind and control your emotions. Learning to not be brash and cocky could greatly help you also. Plan ahead and be unpredictable. __Hinata__, you are a very sweet girl and that could be your down fall. You need to learn to be less nice to your enemies or they will take advantage of it. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be nice, just try and separate your friends from your enemies. __Kurenai-Sensei__, your team's specialty may be tracking, but how well would they do if the target they are tracking decides to fight instead of run? Hone their skill as trackers for their specialty, but also try to refine the other areas of combat. You could use some help in those areas to, after the baby. Congratulations on the little one! _

_Neji__, I bet you're the one mad at me the most, aren't you? You think that I'm letting Fate step in, don't you? Well, you are wrong. I'm still fighting Fate. I am just taking a different approach to my goal of peace. I will find a place where people (ninjas and civilians alike) can coincide together. Don't let Fate beat you! __Tenten__, I know that you are a die-hard weapons specialist, but using your fight with Temari during the Chuunin Exams as a reference, learning more than just weapons will exceedingly increase your chances of beating other types of enemies. __Lee__, you are an outstanding ninja. I commend you for being able to get so far with only taijutsu, maybe learning some weapons and kenjutsu will help. Neither of them involve chakra in the beginner to intermediate steps, like Tenten; it will increase your chances in a fight. __Gai-Sensei__, try not to kill Kakashi-Sensei with your competition, please. I understand that your way of life is to make little "promises" to yourself and be "youthful" about it, but yours and Lee's loudness can have negative effects on your comrades, who have sensitive hearing. So, you two should try to tune it down a bit around comrades, okay?_

_Ino__, I am beyond happy that you have gotten over your fan-girlish ways for Sasuke. Try to help Sakura with it; otherwise I fear she may start ignoring her training to get closer to him, again. Be the friend that I know you can be, so that she will strive to be a respectable ninja. __Choji__, you are an incredibly kind person, but that will not win battles. Like Hinata, I yearn for you to learn to be able to tell the difference between an enemy and a friend. I comprehend that eating is a Clan tradition, but I hope that you discover that you should eat right. Healthy foods and proportional meals can be filling and help your body to withstand training. __Shikamaru__, I beat you in Shogi. I would call it either luck or unpredictability. You didn't take into account of my personality when you were planning ahead for the game, but then again I probably would've just changed tactics again. I wish you would be more motivated to train and do missions, but maybe that's asking too much of you. I expect a lot from you, Shikamaru. __Asuma-Sensei__, you being lazy doesn't provide a beneficial ethic, especially to Shikamaru. At least you get your work done and you train, so I can overlook your laziness. What I can't condone is your smoking. You have a baby on the way and you're affecting your health and Kurenai's when you smoke. So, please try to stop, it would be better for everyone._

_Tsunade-Obaa-Sama__, protect my friends for me. Keep them safe and healthy. Also, slow down on the drinking. I understand that you are going to take my exile hard, but you should know that I wouldn't want you to be drunk all the time. Keep your pervert of a teammate away from the bathhouses as much as possible. Make it a mission for a team of fresh ANBUs to do. __Jiraiya-Ero-Sennin__, you may want to spy on Danzo and ROOT. I have a very bad feeling about that guy, try and see if Sai can help you with that. I know the seal on his tongue won't let him talk about Danzo or ROOT, but it can't keep him from showing the base among other things. Thank you for telling about my family before I left. You have my permission to tell my friends about it, ALL of it. __All of you__, don't blame the Ninja Council for this decision, they had nothing to do with it. Danzo, the Elders and the Civilian Council went over their heads to the Daimyo. I respect the Ninja Council for trying to nullify my banishment. Will someone thank them for me? Well, that's about all I can think to say. I left some gifts for all of you; pictures, mementos and the like. Good-Bye!_

_ Uzumaki Kiara_

"So, she is really gone? That's it? There's nothing more?" Hinata cried. Tsunade looked up from the letter into Hinata's heartbreaking expression. "I'm afraid that is it. Here are the gifts she left for you all. There's some pictures and if you collected something for you. I have nothing else. I'm sorry." She uttered to them, handing over the scroll with the gifts.

**In the ruins of Uzushiogakure**

"So, this is the land of my mother and ancestors." Kiara mused to herself. "It's not as destroyed as I thought it would be. I think I could be able to restore it." Walking around, Kiara stumbles upon the Kage's building that looks oddly untouched. The door was sealed shut with a blood seal. "I wonder if I could open it." Cutting open her hand, she wipes it across the seal.

The door opens revealing a perfectly assembled office and library. _Nobody is going to care if I snoop around, maybe train with the materials._

* * *

**My first posted story. I do plan to continue, but I would like your opinion on if I should and what I could improve on. Thank you.**


	2. Negotiations

**Okay, here is the second chapter of Building Peace! Some questions that I would like your opinion on:**

**1) Should Sasuke be good or bad? (I have a scenario for both outcomes, but I'm having a hard time choosing one.)**

**2) Is there any certain characters that you guys would NOT want to see join Kiara in Whirlpool? (besides the obvious bad guys like Danzo)**

**3) And who would you like for Kiara to end up with? (No Sasuke!)**

**I had to write my first fight scenes in this chapter.**

**At the bottom are the translations or explanations to anything Japanese.**

**In honor of my very first reviewer "pizzafan123", I decided to incorporate a spin-off of her request to read about the reactions that Kiara's letter produced. So for your treat I wrote about each person's special gift given to them. I researched for ****hours**** trying to come up with gifts meaningful to each person's personality and his/her relationship with Kiara (so some might come off as somewhat of a gag-gift, but still meaningful). Putting a lot of thought into them, as Kiara would've done. **

**Enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I suck at drawing, so you can see the problem with that. Besides I don't think I ever would've come up with a slug as a companionable animal. However, I do own this story._**

**With Kiara**

After sealing away the documents, scrolls and books inside the Kage's building, Kiara set off. "Hmm, Tazuna-Jii-San, Inari-Kun and Tsunami-Chan are nearby, I guess I can stop for a visit." Kiara concluded to herself. Coming to a stop at a little blue two-story house, she knocked on the door and waited.

"Inari-Kun, can you get the door? I have my hands full with dinner?" Tsunami's soft feminine voice floated through the door. Inari must have been upstairs because the next thing Kiara heard were footsteps steadily making their way down the stairs. Opening the door and seeing their guest, Inari sucked in a breath. "Kiara-Nee, what are you doing here?" Inari questioned opening the door.

"It's nice to see you too, Inari-Kun." Kiara giggles, softly as Inari just stares gapingly at her. "Are you going to let me in, Chibi-Kun?

"Don't call me that!" Inari growled, stepping away from the door to let her in. "Mom, Grandpa! Guess who dropped in for a visit?" He shouted while leading Kiara into the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen, Kiara saw Tazuna working blue print designs for bridges somewhat similar to "The Great Kiara Bridge" and Tsunami at the stove working on some Katsudon[1] with seasoned white rice.

"Hey Tazuna-Jii and Tsunami-Chan, How are you doing?" Kiara proclaimed.

"Oh Kami, Kiara-Chan, what are you doing here?" Tsunami questioned.

"The Konoha Civilian Council and the Elders got the Fire Daimyo to banish me from Konoha and Hi No Kuni." Kiara breathed, sadly.

"Tell us the story!" Tazuna demanded.

"Well to start, Sasuke deflected from the village to gain greater power. He joined a Konoha traitor named Orochimaru. A team and I were sent to retrieve him when he first decided to leave, but his members took out my friends, while he tried to kill me. My team and I failed that mission. I left on a training trip for three years, when coming back the Kazekage, Gaara, was kidnapped by an organization that is after power. The power they are after come from people like Gaara and I. We are known as Jinchuriki, a container for the tailed beasts that once roamed the Elemental Nations. After beating the two Akatsuki members, one of them gave us information on where we could find Sasuke. That is where this story begins…"

_Flashback_

_ "Since Hatake is injured, Yamato is replacing him and Sai is filling in your last spot. Your mission is to pose as Sasori of the Red Sand and capture the spy that will be waiting for him. Do you accept your mission?" Tsunade stared at the two members of the original Team Seven. She knew how much this meant to them._

_ "Hai Hokage-Sama!" All four replied at once. _

_"Leave at once!" _

_Team Yamato rushed through the woods towards the Tenchi Bridge where Sasori's spy was to be in two days. Tensions were high among the four. It was hard trying to trust people that you literally just met and had never seen them in Konoha before._

_"Can we trust you two?" Kiara abruptly asked._

_"Of course you can trust us. We are all ninjas from the same village. You have nothing to worry about." Yamato responded, robotically. _

_"How about we stop for a moment to get to know each other, we have time." He stopped suddenly, sitting on a branch, and then continuing once the team had taken spots around him. "I am Yamato a 26 year-old ninja of Konohagakure. I enjoy anything to do with architecture and also walnuts are my favorite food. I dislike any greasy foods. My birthday is August 10__th__. Now you go, Kiara."_

_"My name is Uzumaki Kiara. I'm a 16 year old genin because I was on a three year training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin. I like gardening, training, ramen, Oshiruko[2] and my friends. I also like what I call extreme stealth training, but others just call it pranking. I dislike raw vegetables, people who can't see me for me, those who would hurt my friends and waiting for my food to cook. My birthday is October 10__th__. It's your turn, Sakura." _

_"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a 16 year old chunin of Konohagakure. I like memorization, trivia games, flower arrangements, Shiratama Anmitsu[3] and learning from Senju Tsunade-Shishou. I dislike people who tell me that my hair color is not fitting of a ninja, losing to my best friend and rival, Yamanaka Ino and spicy foods. My birthday is March 28__th__. I guess that means your last, Sai."_

_"My name is Sai. I am 17 years old. My birthday is November 25__th__. I like Momen tofu[4], calligraphy and drawing. I dislike Mitarashi dango[5]." _

_"Do you have emotions, Sai?" Kiara gaped at the pale boy's introduction._

_"At least I'm not intelligence impaired." Sai stated, blankly._

_"I'm not intelligence impaired just because I'm still a genin. I'll show you, Robot-Boy." Kiara fired back._

_"It's time to go! Let's get moving!" Yamato jumped from his branch and started his way forward. His temporary team followed suit, making their way to Tenchi Bridge._

_Tenchi Bridge_

_ Hiding behind a bush at the bridge, Kiara eyes widen in surprise. "I know that smell, tis familiar and dark. That's Yakushi Kabuto. Why is he here? He wouldn't spy on Orochimaru."_

_ "How do you know that, Halfwit?" Sai affronted._

_ "Well Robot, my senses are better than anyone's, especially my sense of smell. Kakashi-Sensei found Kabuto out right after the second part of the Chunin Exams. He explained that we should be on the lookout for him because he was loyal to Orochimaru. Also when I went with Jiraiya to get Tsunade, he was there with him." She coached._

_ "Okay, so we will take this carefully." Yamato informed. He henged into Sasori to try and keep the meeting neutral, while walking from behind the bushes._

_ "It has been five years…" Kabuto spoke. "Where you followed?" "No, Sasori-Sama. It is safe."_

_ "How are you? And I have some questions for you." 'Sasori' questioned._

_ "When your jutsu was lifted and I remembered who I really was, I felt somewhat disoriented. I am still somewhat heavy-headed. I have little time, so please make it brief. It was a great risk to slip away from Orochimaru to come here."_

_ "Tell me about your base and Uchiha Sasuke."_

_ "We have many bases, to keep from being discovered. We change bases on a weekly basis. These are, of course, bases in countries besides the sound. Orochimaru's spies enter those countries and guide us. But we have various movement methods, which can sometimes be cumbersome…Our current base is hidden on a small island in a lake to the north. We will move from there in three days and Uchiha Sasuke is there also." Kabuto lectured._

_ There was a slight rustle in a bush behind Kabuto that made him spin around into a defensive stance. The bushes rustled a final time before a white bob-tailed rabbit hopped out of the bush before getting scared and hiding once again. "It was just a little rabbit." Kabuto reassured, relaxing._

_ "Now about that one task you asked of me, Sasori-Sama…" Kabuto searched thoroughly into 'Sasori's' face for recognition. "Even after his transmigration, Orochimaru cast a protective jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse. I was unable to perform a data analysis on the specimen."_

Oh, this is not good. If Yamato-Taicho doesn't get out of this meeting soon, Kabuto is going to diagnose that he isn't really Sasori. _Kiara thought warily. _

_ Suddenly, there was an evil and suffocating aura in the air. Before anyone could react, the source of the aura appears behind Kabuto._

_ "Wasn't that an interesting conversation?" A voice slithers out._

Orochimaru! _All the Konoha ninjas, except Sai, think at once. Said person turns to sneer at 'Sasori'._

_ "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old Akatsuki partner. "I must thank you for such a great assistant. I get so much more use from my specimens now."_

_ 'Sasori' pulls out a kunai and prepares himself for a fight._

_ "Well, would you look at that? You aren't Sasori at all, are you? Sasori's only weapons are his puppets." Orochimaru deduced, in the meantime, Kabuto sliced through 'Sasori's' arm. At this, Yamato unhenged and signaled for his team to back him up._

_ "Calling in reinforcements? Maybe I should as well. It would be a nice little reunion. Isn't that right, Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke stepped up from behind to face Team Yamato._

_ "Are you still delusional that he's giving that power for free, Sasuke? Or do you get enjoyment out of knowing that you will no longer be in control of yourself? Does it make you feel better that you won't be the one to give the killing blow to your brother? It won't be you getting your revenge, Sasuke!"_

_ Sasuke jumped at Kiara with his sword drawn. Kiara blocked the swing while backing away from the others, leading Sasuke to a nearby clearing. Kabuto took that time to attack Sakura and Orochimaru attacked Yamato and Sai._

_ "Why don't you return, Sasuke? Would you like to know something shocking?" Kiara provoked._

_ "What could you possibly tell me that would be of any interest to me?" Sasuke growled out as Kiara blocked another of his sword strikes._

_ "Well I can tell you that everything you know about the Uchiha Massacred is wrong." She taunted jumping over Sasuke's leg sweep. "Do you know that old Elder named Shimura Danzo?"_

_ "Yeah, I know him. He used to visit me and give me advice on getting stronger." Sasuke struck out with three quick stabs to Kiara's 'unguarded' back, only for them to be deflected by a kunai._

_ "He's the reason your clan was killed. He ordered Itachi to kill them all because they were planning a coup de taut on the village. It would've started a civil war and Danzo didn't want to wait for the diplomatic way out. He told Itachi to either kill them all, or he and you will perch with them." Kiara explained gravely._

_ Sasuke's curse mark began to turn his skin to a dark gray as he body took the form of a demonic angel. "YOU'RE LYING! ITACHI DID IT FOR POWER! HE TOLD ME IT HIMSELF!" _

_ "Yes, because the brother that was a pacifist would all of a sudden want to gain more power. That's real believable." Kiara rolled her eyes at the bizarreness that Sasuke didn't know his own brother. _

_ "How do you know so much about my brother? How do you know he was ordered to do it?" Sasuke stopped on a tree branch and waited for her answers._

_ "Well the first question is quite simple; your brother was one of my ANBU guards. The second question is a little harder to explain. I had just got done with a meeting with Tsunade-Baa-Chan, when I was walking down the hall; I heard voices coming from the Hokage private meeting room. Danzo was in there talking to the other two Elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. He told them all about Itachi's mission that he had assigned him and that no one else should ever know about it. He was mad that his plan to use as a puppet to get rid of the Third Hokage and become the next one failed." Kiara elucidated._

_ "JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Sasuke screamed. "__**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**__[6]!" Kiara jumped behind Sasuke as a fireball the size of her apartment incinerated her previous location._

_ "__**Fūton: Kaze Ryū no Jutsu**__[7]__**!**__" An enormous wind dragon formed behind Sasuke's head, bearing down on him to crush him into the ground. Sasuke substituted with a nearby log to escape the shredding weapon. However, he didn't make it away unscathed; his upper back was littered with cuts and gashes._

How did she perform such a destructive technique? _Sasuke thought as he watched the dragon shred easily through the forest. Angered by her progress, he charged up his Cursed Chidori. "__**Norowareta Chidori**__[8]__**!**__"_

_ "Now, now Sasuke, we don't have time for that. I have to think of a plan to help a _friend. _So, let's go!" Orochimaru appeared by Sasuke than used a quick body flame technique to disappear with him._

_ Appearing besides a surprised and injured Sakura, Kiara turned towards Yamato. _

_ "Sai left with all of them after speaking with Orochimaru; Sasuke was with them. He's from ROOT; Danzo must have given him a separate mission." Yamato reported. _

_ "Orochimaru had come and got Sasuke. Do we have any way of tracking them?" Kiara probed._

_ "Yes, I have a wood clone following them. Right now we can head South in the direction they went."_

_ Following Sasuke's trail was easier than the other three, probably because they have had to hide more in their lives than him, all things considered. After reaching the base we take a break to regain our strength and Sakura decides to look through Sai's picture book that she found on the ground. "We need to get moving." Yamato orders us._

_ Infiltrating Orochimaru's lair wasn't really anything except getting lost in a bunch of dead ends. Fortunately, the first person we ran into was Sai._

_ "Sai, why did you go with Orochimaru?" Kiara accuses._

_ "It was my mission to be the go-between so that Orochimaru and Danzo can plan part two of Konoha's destruction." Sai betrayed. Kiara walked over to the bed in the corner picking up and checking the content of a folder laying there._

_ "So, I'm guessing to get into the good graces of Orochimaru, Danzo had you give him the files of all the ANBU that answer only to the Hokage. That would be smart; Orochimaru likes to be informed, too bad that he's not going to get his hands on this folder." Kiara enlightened turning around._

_ "You didn't let me finish, Kiara-Chan. The other part of my mission was to spy on Orochimaru." _

_ "Here's your book back. Come one guys. Let's get out of here. We need to go find Sasuke. He needs to be separated from Orochimaru; I'm sure he'll see reason if Orochimaru isn't there to whisper all kinds of crap into his ear." Kiara got a determined look in her eyes as she waited for the rest of the team to reply._

_ "Why do you continue to go after Sasuke-Kun? He doesn't seem to care about you anymore. Sakura-San told me that you thought of him as a brother, but he doesn't seem to have that anymore." Sai questioned._

_ "I used to hate him. He was arrogant and selfish, but after a while I learned that he was only acting that way because he was hurting. He didn't have a true selfless person that he could depend on after his brother became a missing ninja. His life was a lot like mine; alone, misunderstood and used for others satisfaction. He became my brother. I won't let him fall to another's manipulative claws." Kiara turned around and walked out the door with Yamato and Sakura following._

_ Tracking Sasuke's scent to his location, the three ninjas came to a large room with a snake's head statue with Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto standing in the middle of it; Sasuke still in his cursed stage. _

_ "Come back to Konoha, Sasuke. Stop listening to the lies that they tell you." Kiara pleads._

_ Sasuke gets an uncomfortable look on his face before he rushes at Kiara with lightning fast moments. "We have a fight to finish, Kiara."_

_ Kiara dropped into a defensive stance to block his strikes, trying to make sure Yamato and Sakura wouldn't get hit if she dodges._

_ "Sakura, take Kabuto." "Can I be of any help?" Sai interrupted as he came into the room. "Yes, you can help me hold of Orochimaru." Yamato demanded. _

_ "Why won't you listen to me, Sasuke? Come back! I know you're confused, but you'll get time to think about it there." Kiara bended backwards to avoid a stab to the chest and Sasuke jumped away from her. _

I'm running low on chakra. I can't keep up with this much longer. _Kiara concentrated on the seal on her stomach to pull forth some of the Kyuubi's chakra. _

_ Sasuke seen her eyes turning red and decided it was time to end their fight. "__**Norowareta Chidori!**__"_

****_"__**Fūton: Rasengan**__[9]__**!**__" Kiara shouted as she and Sasuke ran at each other. _

_ Jutsus clashing, Kiara's technique proved to be the more dominant technique; the wind and demon infused Rasengan easily overpowered Sasuke's cursed Chidori. The technique hit him square in the chest, immediately knocking him unconscious. _

_ "Sakura, I need you over here." Kiara yelled as she checked on Sasuke. A huge explosion collapsed the roof around the ninjas fighting; Orochimaru and Kabuto disappearing in the cover of the smoke screen._

_ Sakura hurried over to Kiara and Sasuke, directly dropping to her knees by Sasuke and checking his wounds. "We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible." Sakura looked horrified. _

_ "Then, let's go. Orochimaru and Kabuto took off." Yamato conjured up a wood clone to carefully transport Sasuke._

_Arriving back in Konoha_

_ "Good job, Team Seven! You brought back Sasuke." Tsunade congratulated. "Although he is in the critical ward with Shizune working on him, but he is back." _

_ "HOKAGE-SAMA! The council wants you. They say it's urgent!" A random Chunin yelled, running into the room._

_ "Okay, I'll be there soon. Team Seven take a week off and rest." Tsunade dismissed them as she left for the left for the council meeting. _

_ Kiara went to her apartment to clean her weapons and to repack her ninja pouch with supplies. She took the time to clean up her home as well, seeing as she never really down time to do it before. By the time she got done with that, it was well into the night and she was hungry. _

_ Finishing up some beef and broccoli stir-fry, she hears knocking at the door._

_ "Baa-Chan! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed surprised._

_ "We need to talk, Kiara. Something is very wrong." Tsunade said with a grim look._

_ "Sure! We can talk over dinner. Come in and sit down." Kiara backed away from the door and left for the kitchen._

_ Returning to the table with two plates, she sat down, beginning to eat. "What do you want to talk about? What's wrong?" She questioned suspiciously between bites._

_ "Danzo and the civilian council have persuaded the Daimyo to banish from the nation." Tsunade stated bluntly._

_ "WHAT?" Kiara spit out with her food. "Can they do that? Can you stop it? I'm a ninja of this village and you're the Hokage. You should only be the one to approve that."_

_ "That's incorrect. In emergency situations, the Daimyo has the right to overrule a Hokage's decision about ninjas. My hands are tied. I'm sorry. The ninja council and I did the best we could to change the Daimyo's mind, but the moment that Danzo _let slip_ that you are a Jinchuriki with a S-rank criminal organization after you; the Daimyo's decision had been made. There was nothing more we could do. I came to warn you that if you want to say good-bye; write a note and do it now because the civilian council has forbidden you to see anyone." Tsunade pleaded. "They will publically your exile in a few days. It would be beneficial for you, if you were gone before then. They will use it to create a festival to humiliate in front of your friends." She suggested._

_ "Right, I'll get packed up, write a letter and begun before morning. I'll drop off the letter to you before I leave." Kiara slowly got up, turning to the sink, so that Tsunade wouldn't see her tears. _

"After dropping off the letter to Baa-Chan, I left the village and walked to Uzushiogakure." After finishing her story, Kiara watched the many emotions pass over the three civilians in front of her.

"That is quite a story. You can stay here as long as you need, Kiara-Chan." Tsunami proclaimed sweetly.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about that." Kiara turned to Tazuna. "Do you think the people of Waves would be willing to have Uzushiogakure restored? And would you help build it?"

"I think they would be more than pleased to have their ninja village back. And of course, I will help build it."

**In Konoha (after the meeting with Tsunade)**

At Akimichi's Barbeque restaurant, Kiara's friends decided to hang out with each other to see each gift she gave them.

"Why don't you go first, Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura requested.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go first." Opening the small box, Tsunade sees a green crystal slot machine charm with medical symbols on the spinners and etched into the back was the kanji for "Gamble" on a slick black string.

"That looks oddly familiar." Jiraiya states as he stares at the crystal closely.

"But so pretty." Ino and Sakura comment.

"It represents my grandfather's crystal necklace I gave her. Not to mention my gambling habit, medical prowess and the kanji on the back of my haori." Tsunade clarifies with tears in her eyes. "It's your turn, Jiraiya."

Tearing open the slender package, a hand-size red notebook with a white origami crane and green kanji for Ero-Sennin tumbles to the table.

"She gagged gifted you, didn't she, Jiraiya-Sama?" Kiba barks out.

"Actually, from what I understand of Jiraiya-Sama, he wants nothing more than peace for all. An origami crane became the symbol of peace during the wars, when a young girl with a deadly disease believed that if she made a thousand origami cranes than her wish for life would be granted. Now it is the symbol for World Peace [10]." Shikamaru clarifies calmly. Jiraiya bent his head low over, clutching the notebook close to chest. "But it does kind of come off as a gag-gift when she called him Ero-Sennin, but that's her nickname for him, so it's understandable. How about you go next, Iruka-Sensei?"

"Okay, I'll open mine next." Iruka eagerly opened his package to see Kiara's (well his) old headband with a black cloth instead of blue and a letter.

_Iruka-Sensei,_

_ I hope I didn't hurt your feelings too much when your name never came up in the first letter, it wasn't my intention. I wanted to tell you 'personally' that you mean a lot to me. You were the first person to take me under your wing and show me the ropes. You taught me the basics of being a ninja, not to mention on how to survive as an orphan. I want you to know that I deeply appreciate everything. I love you, Iruka-Nii-San._

_Your number one unpredictable ninja,_

_Uzumaki Kiara_

_P.S. Check the right strap of the headband. Take care._

Doing as Kiara instructed, Iruka couldn't help but let some sobbing chuckles escape. Near the middle of the headband strap (probably so that it was visible, even when tied) there was a small gray stitching of a ramen bowl with all the fixings; just the way he and Kiara always liked it. "I love you too, Imouto!" Iruka whispered. "You should go next, Kakashi-San!"

Kakashi seemed to gaze upon the little black box that held Kiara's gift for what seemed like hours, emotions swirling in the depths of his heart and he hadn't even opened it yet. Slowly taking of the top, a small Team Minato stared up at him. Flipping over the pendant, he saw a small Team Kakashi smile back. Kiara had given him a permanent memento of both his precious teams; he'd wear it on the metal chain necklace he never took off.

"Wow, I wonder where she got that done. The pictures are perfectly scratched into the platinum and there's even color." Hinata stared at the pendant in awe.

"You go next, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi rasped with obvious emotion, though he was trying to hide it.

Completely ripping opening her gift in her anxiousness to see what present she received, she gasped upon laying eyes on it. Lying on a bed of pink slick was a 13mm silver ring with red cherry blossom flowers and buds painted onto the metal; it was big, but small enough so that she was still able to make a fist with it on. "I think I will wear this under my gloves, so that it doesn't catch on something." Sakura muttered while slipping the ring onto the middle finger of her right hand. "It's your turn, Sai!"

Sai gingerly opened the box to come face-to-face with several books with titles all concerning emotions. "Maybe one of these books will tell how I'm supposed to feel about this gift. You may go, Hinata-San."

"Thank you, Sai-San." Hinata stutters as she focuses some chakra into the freshness-storage seal in front of her. After the smoke cleared, several hundred exotic flowers lay before her, including the rare Desert Rose. "They are beautiful. I can't wait to press them." Hinata gasped. "Kiba, why don't you go?"

Kiba was rewarded with an object that looked like a huge dog collar, but it clearly had a metal plate with the Konoha symbol on it; just like a ninja headband. "Man, why would I need this. Is she trying to call me a dog?" Akamaru gawked at his partner with a 'Are you stupid?' look before barking a few times. "For you, are you sure, Akamaru? Well if you say so." Fastening the collar around Akamaru's neck, he was surprised when it actually fit. "Cool, now we really are ninja partners, Akamaru. You go, Shino. Dude, I just rhymed your name!" Kiba loudly exclaimed.

Like Hinata, Shino had to unseal his gift from a freshness-storage seal in order to see and what came out even surprised him. Inside an insect cage where dozens of rare insects that he has never had the chance to observe before, like the bikōchū beetle that is said to be able to track a scent anywhere as long as it was the first scent they smelt. The cage it seemed was custom made to have a blue top with the kanji for trump card inscriped on the front. A small note taped to the front told Shino that the beetle's first scent was Kiara's. "This beetle would be able to track Kiara if we ever need to find her. I believe it would be logical if Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei went next….why, because their gift is together."

"You go ahead and open it, Kurenai." Asuma encouraged. Kurenai opened the present to see a book titled 'A ninja's guide to parenting' and several different colored baby boy clothes with a small sleeveless orange hoodie. "How did she know that we were having a baby, let alone a boy?" Kurenai questioned thoughtfully.

"Kiara's sense of smell is better than mine and Kiba's thanks to the Kyuubi. She could probably smell the subtle change in your hormones." Kakashi answered in his usual bored tone.

"Well, it is sweet of her to help get us started. Here, Asuma, you're going to need this." Kurenai handed Asuma the book on parenting while looking through the several baby outfits she now had. "Why don't you go next, Choji-Kun?"

The chubby teen opened his box and dumped the contents to the table. Sitting upside down looked to be a cookbook. Choji picked up the cookbook and read, "Kiara's Personal Recipes." "That's so cool of her. I hope her ramen recipe is in here. You go now, Shikamaru."

"Troublesome, but okay, I'll go." Shikamaru sluggishly untied the box to see a small deer-shaped cloud trinket on a slick dark green string, long enough to fit on his wrist and what seemed like an extremely soft pillow. "I want to go take a nap with this, but troublesome probably won't let me. You go, Ino."

Ino tore open her box just as anxiously as Sakura to gaze at a pink and purple cosmos flower pendant on a silver twist chain. "She remembered me comparing myself to a cosmos flower. We were only kids, so long ago." She gazed at the pendant, before clasping the chain around her neck. "You may go, Neji."

Opening the slender two foot long package, Neji picked twin single-edged tantō blades with chakra-conducting metal and a grip. The grip was a light green and white depiction of a rising sun and its rays with the "Hizashi Blades" written in black. "Those could extend the reach of your gentle fist, Neji-Kun. Pushing the chakra through the blade than stabbing your opponent would cause the same damage you normally inflict; with some training." Tenten informs him. "I think I will go next."

Un-wrapping the cylinder package, Tenten now held a common looking scroll in her hand. "What does it say, Tenten-Chan?" Lee asked loudly.

"It is a scroll of beginner-intermediate offensive and defensive Jutsus." Tenten answered after opening and reading the scroll's contents.

"The brat did say she thinks you should broaden your ninja skills." Tsunade explained. "Okay, Lee and Gai-San, you two are the last ones."

"You open it, Lee. Let us see what youthful gift Kiara-Chan has given to us." Gai boisterously demanded. Lee opened the gift to see two silver necklaces: one with the kanji for flames and the other with the kanji for youth. When put together their necklaces read "Flames of Youth". "What an exceptional gift she has given us. Now there is another way to show of our flames of youth."

"I think that Kiara gave you those necklaces so that you would be quieter around comrades…why do I think that? Because she told you in her letter that your intensity has negative effects on your comrades who have enhanced hearing." Shino states logically. "I believe it is time to go home. Goodnight to you all."

Everyone seemed to agree with him as they too got up and left the restaurant. Some to cry in the privacy of their homes and others to think about what Kiara leaving means for Konoha.

**[1] Katsudon is a deep fried pork cutlet with eggs and onions on a bed of rice.**

**[2] Oshiruko is sweet red-bean soup.**

**[3] Shiratama Anmitsu is a seaweed gel with red-bean jam, a rice cake, and fruit served with black syrup.**

**[4] Momen tofu is a hard tofu.**

**[5] Mitarashi dango is soy sauce flavored dumplings.**

**[6] Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu means Fire Release: Giant Fireball Technique.**

**[7]** **Fūton: Kaze Ryū no Jutsu means Wind Release: Wind Dragon Technique.**

**[8] Norowareta Chidori means cursed Chidori. It is the black Chidori that Sasuke uses in his cursed seal state.**

**[9]** **Fūton: Rasengan mean Wind Release: Rasengan. It is the Rasengan that Naruto uses against Kakuzu.**

**[10] Story of the cranes symbolizing peace. This true story is of a girl, Sadako Sasaki, who lived in Hiroshima at the time of the atomic bombing by the United States. She developed leukemia from the radiation and spent her time in a nursing home creating origami cranes in hope of making a thousand of them. She was inspired to do so by the Japanese legend that one who created a thousand origami cranes would then be granted a wish. Her wish was simply to live. However, she managed to fold only 644 cranes before she became too weak to fold any more, and died on 25th of October 1955 in the morning. Her friends and family helped finish her dream by folding the rest of the cranes, which were buried with Sadako. They also built a statue of Sadako holding a giant golden origami crane in Hiroshima Peace Park.**

**Now every year on Obon Day, which is a holiday in Japan to remember the departed spirits of one's ancestors, thousands of people leave paper cranes near the statue. On the statue is a plaque: "This is our cry. This is our prayer. Peace on Earth."**

**The book has been translated to many languages and published in many places, to be used for peace education programs in primary schools. Sadako's story was also dramatized at the opening ceremony of the Goodwill Games 1990 in Seattle wherein Seattle schoolchildren, working from the 644 cranes sent by Japanese schoolchildren, completed the unfinished 356 cranes for Sadako, and sent them aloft into the skies in honor of Sadako and world peace. **

**I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of Building Peace! Until next time, please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Preparations

**So far in the poll for Kiara's relationship stands at:**

**Shikamaru: 5**

**Kakashi: 2**

**Neji: 1**

**Gaara: 1**

**You still have time to vote and you can vote for every chapter. **

**Now the poll for Sasuke's attitude:**

**Good: 4**

**Bad: 2**

**Poll for you should and shouldn't go with Kiara to Uzushiogakure. (Naruto anime characters count too.)**

**Rookie Nine (minus Sasuke) should: 1**

**Sakura shouldn't: 2**

**Konoha 12 should: 4**

**Dracoessa…would you please message me or comment about who Kira is? If you're talking about Kiara well she kind of has to go, so I'm not sure who you mean.**

**Continue to vote. **

**Now it's time for Chapter 3. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Preparations

"What kind of places do you need for ninja needs? We got all the civilians stores and the market with the farm land mapped out like you wanted." Tazuna probed as he and his crew looked over the Whirlpool blueprints and the layout of the village that Kiara drew.

"A few, to start with, I need a store for all ninja wear, obviously." Tazuna nodded and marked a building with 'N.W.' "I 'm going to need a place to sell field kits and sealed meals."

"What are field kits and sealed meals, Kiara-Sama?" One of the construction men asked.

_I wish all of you would stop calling me that. We haven't even begun the village restoration yet._ "Field kits are scrolls that come with the basics a ninja would need in an out-of-village missions sealed inside like tents, firewood, matches, blankets, pillows, small knives, etc. Sealed meals are something I want to start. A sealed meal will be completely prepared meals in a freshness seal that ninja (or even civilians) can eat wherever and whenever they need to. I couldn't even begin to explain how many ninjas that I have met that don't know one thing about cooking." Kiara explained. "I'm also going to need a weapons shop with a blacksmith area in the back."

Pointing to Tazuna, "You said that a blacksmith who has experience making ninja weapons and armor has volunteered to do so, correct?" Getting an affirmative head shake, she continues. "I have someone that would benefit him greatly after she arrives, but for now he will be fine. Also, the hospital needs two sections. A side for civilians and another for ninjas; civilian nurses and doctors will not be allowed to work on a ninja. The building to the left of the Uzushiokage building, I want it to stay as the Ninja Academy. I need a library with sections for civilian and ninja subjects. I'll provide the books and scrolls for most of the ninja section and some for the civilian subjects."

Kiara looked down at the marked sheet wondering if she needed anything else. Spotting twin apartment buildings, she indicated to the first one. "I want this converted into an orphanage, while I want the other one to be fixed up to be used for those who are too old to be at the orphanage, but need help getting back on their feet."

"Very well, Kiara. We will start immediately. All construction should only take two years at the most." Tazuna informed.

"Good, start with the orphanage buildings, the civilian school, and the Ninja Academy, then the stores and market. After that, next should be the houses and apartment buildings, and then finish off with the library and training grounds. However make sure the first store is the weapons shop, so that the blacksmith and get to work. Making an abundance of weapons to fill a store will take time. I will be leaving in a few months to continue training and making money through missions, but I will make periodic visits back to assist. Do you have any questions?" Getting a collective no from all the builders, designers and farmers, she dismissed them to get started.

Walking up to Tsunami, Kiara begins to help her in the kitchen. "Tsunami-Chan, I was wondering if you would run the orphanage that we are building in Whirlpool." Kiara mutters lowly.

"What does managing the orphanage entail, Kiara?"

"It would just be looking after the children, cooking, cleaning and teaching them to walk, talk and read. It wouldn't be doing it alone, Tsunami-Chan. I would find you help or you could recommend who you would like to work with. What do you say, Tsunami-Chan? Will you do it?" Kiara pleaded.

"Of course, Kiara, it will give me something to do. Father is helping you any construction projects that come up and Inari is already talking about asking you teach him how to be a ninja. The orphanage seems like something that would be good for me and to feel useful to the village." Tsunami concedes.

"Great! I'm glad that you accepted to the job. You were the best choice. I think I'm going to go talk to Inari-Kun about becoming a ninja since I was going to go train anyways."

"Dinner is in two hours, young lady!"

"We will be back by then, I promise."

After leaving Tsunami in the kitchen to finish dinner, Kiara found Inari sitting out on the dock.

"Hey, Inari-Kun, Your mom told me that you were thinking about how you were thinking of becoming a ninja and wanted my help. Is that true?" Kiara interrogated. "Do you think you have what it takes? Can you do anything for the village, Inari? Do you have the determination to gain higher strength?"

"Yes, Kiara-Sensei, I have what it takes. I want to help and protect! I will stop at nothing to protect my loved ones and my village!"

"Then, let's get started. First, I need you to sit down and meditate. Find the spot deep inside you that feels like burning power?"

Sitting lotus style on the deck, Inari closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Kiara watched as a small amount of chakra could be felt coming from him.

"You can stop now, Inari. Please stand." Inari stood up as Kiara came back with a handful of leaves. "Okay, Inari, what I want you to do now is to concentrate that chakra you unlocked to keep a leaf on your forehead. It doesn't take too much chakra, but it takes concentration and control. I want you to practice this until dinner." Kiara instructed.

"How will this help me to become a ninja, Kiara-Sensei?" Inari frowned down at the small leaf.

"It will help to increase your chakra reserves because as a civilian you have very little. It will increase your control of said chakra so that doing Jutsus will be easier and it won't tire you out so quickly. Also, since it's a tedious action and quite frustrating, it will teach your patience. Now, get to work! I will be training in a clearing by the lake nearby if you need help." With that said, Kiara walked away from him to practice fighting while standing on water.

Hearing a frustrated yell from Inari, Kiara focused chakra into her hands, so that she could back-flip to avoid a wind enhanced punch from one of her clones. _Ah, the patience training has begun. _Kiara chuckled to herself.

"How did the training Kiara-Chan gave you go?" Tsunami asked Inari as he walked in the house for dinner.

"It was so frustrating, but I got the leaf to stick for about a minute before it blew away. Kiara-Sensei says that it wasn't long enough and I have to do it more to build up chakra." Inari explained.

"You forgot about the patience training. You have quite the temper, Inari-Kun. As a ninja, a short temper could get you in a lot of trouble, if you're not careful." Kiara stated as she sat at the dining table.

"I understand, Kiara-Sensei. I will do better to control my temper next time."

Kiara chuckled as she began to eat. "That's very good, Inari-Kun. You will make a fine ninja." She praised him softly. "Tomorrow, we will work on physical training. We will mostly focusing on making you faster, as your strength seems decent enough from working with Tazuna-San."

"Yes, Sensei!"

**Konoha**

Kiara's group of friends could be found spread across Konoha doing one thing or another. Kakashi has begun to retrain himself, so that he didn't need the Sharingan to perform his Chidori or Raikiri. He also had more competitions with Gai (and in most cases, Yamato would join them.), though they were more training type of competitions, like who could climb to the top of the Hokage Mountain first with just one hand. Sai has been studying the habits of random ninjas and civilians to learn what is expected of him in certain situations. Shikamaru has been putting more effort into his missions and training with the determination to help Kiara. Asuma and Kurenai have been reading parenting books and talking to other ninja parents to see how they will juggle ninja life and parenthood.

Choji has added more and more healthy filling meals to the cookbook that Kiara gave him, so that he could be a better ninja. Ino has been sparring with Hinata and sometimes Sakura. She has also become a medical ninja and fairly good with poisons and salves thanks to her plant knowledge. Hinata has gotten over her shyness and is now able to fight the enemy without hesitating. She has invented variations of her clan Jutsus that suit her fighting style. Kiba had taken to being less brash and training with Iruka in strategies. Shino had learned two water Jutsus and a fire Jutsu because no one would expect an Aburame to risk his bug's life by using fire.

Tenten learned that she was an earth style Jutsu user and has been studying more Fūinjutsus. Neji, Lee and Gai have started taking Kenjutsu training from Uzuki Yūgao. Lee and Gai have also started to be quieter around their peers, so that they wouldn't irritate their senses.

The only person who never did much of anything was Sakura. She only moves away from Sasuke when she has to: Ino will drag her away to train or her hunger and medical duties will pull her from his side. Some have given up hope that she will ever amount to anything or than Sasuke's biggest Fan.

**Shadows in Konoha**

"Is everything set up? I want to be able to kick Tsunade out of the Hokage seat in no later than two years." A man with the left half of his body wrapped demanded.

"We are almost ready, sir. The sealing division is still trying to come up with a seal that will hide our regular appearances that way we can safely be interrogated into the ninja program without the Konoha ninjas finding out that we were the ones that attack them. They should be done in two years at the most, sir." A subordinate in all black with a leopard mask reported, dutifully.

"Excellent. In two years, Konoha will be mine." The leader chuckled, darkly.

* * *

**That is the end of Chapter 3. Would you prefer a time skip to 2 years later (with some minor flashbacks), or more development in the preparations of training and the building of the village? Review Please!**


	4. Invitations

**Many people have been me asking how to say Kiara's name so I thought that I would leave it for you here.**

**(Key-air-uh)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I suck at drawing, so you can see the problem with that. Besides I don't think I ever would've come up with a slug as a companionable animal. However, I do own this story.**_

Chapter 4: Invitations

**With Kiara (Two years later)**

Kiara watched through the window in her office at the renewed village below her. The rebuilding had only taken a year and a half instead of two because she and Inari had picked up a few stragglers during their training trip.

"Kiara-Sensei, Katumo and his team are back from their mission. They are ready to see you." Inari reported.

"Send them in, Inari-Kun!" Kiara ordered.

Katumo and his team were all individual bloodline users who banded together to escape Kirigakure when the Bloodline Purge started. Hideaki Katumo was a strange man who wears a skin-tight black body-suit that is only decent wear because of a thick black weapons belt around his waist. Katumo is tan with dark brown hair and eyes that changes to different shades of blue. He has the ability to control all elements that had water as a sub-element, such as ice and steam.

Wakahisa Naomi is a bubbly 23 year-old woman with light blue colored hair and gold eyes. She wears a blue kimono with a white flower pattern and a white obi. the shocking thing was her thigh-high boots of a shocking gold color. She came from a clan that has the ability to reverse damage dealt to a person's body called Damēji gyaku.

Miyaki Jin is a black-haired and white eyed man who has control of Storm Release, which is an elemental bloodline combining water, wind and lightning. He wears a regular black ninja clothing with blue ANBU armor. Okamoto Isao is a very honorable man from a samurai clan. He wears a silver kimono that matches his hair color and a lavendar obi that matches his eyes.

"Good day, Kiara-Sama! We came to report on our spy operation in Konoha." Katumo literates.

"What is your report, Team Jōki (Vapor)? And Katumo-Sensei, you know that you don't have to call me that."

"We have intel on Danzo and the Elders of Konoha. It seems that Danzo is planning to overthrow Tsunade-San and take over as Hokage, while the Elders and the civilian council want to appoint Sasuke-San as the new leader for returning loyally to the village 'on his own accord'." Isao reports.

"What is Danzo's full plan? I may need to send word to our Konoha allies if it could endanger them."

"From what we observed, Kiara-Sama, he plans to have his ROOT agents attack the village under disguises. After the 'invasion', he will demand at the council meeting that Tsunade-San be forcibly retired from the position of Hokage because she is 'unfit' to keep their enemies from attacking. He will say that a change of views and morals can strengthen Konoha and scare their foes." Naomi reads from their report.

"What shall we do, Uzukage-Sama?" Jin questions.

"Danzo and the Elders will not rest until they have their 'worthy' Hokage. There isn't much we can do to deter the attacks or Baa-Chan's force retirement. The best I can do is to warn them, so that they can be ready and for them to know that they have a place to go." Kiara contemplates, then turns to her office door. "Inari-Kun, please summon Team Isogu (Rush)!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Inari hollers as he speeds off to locate the team.

Moments later as Team Isogu walk into her office, Kiara waits for them to settle before she pulls out a scroll. "Team Isogu, your mission will be to get this scroll directly to Tsunade, without anyone knowing. Tell her to have all Kiara's allies present and be in a completely sealed room. Stay with them until after the scroll is read and bring back any replies they may have. Go now!"

"Hai, Uzu-Sama!"

**With Team Isogu**

Team Isogu halts at the edge of the Konoha forest to ponder how to get to the Hokage without being noticed.

"There is a gap in their shifts. It is large enough for us to make it to the Hokage tower. Uzu-Sama gave us a tip about the Hokage's office. the scroll reads, '_Tsunade-San's office is on the second floor of the Hokage Tower facing away from the Hokage Mountain. She __always__ leaves her right side window unlocked. Hint: Her meetings NEVER last past dusk. Good luck.'_ We have a perfectly clear path and it's an hour past dusk. Let's get going." Red Dawn, an ANBU with a red rising sun across his mask, orders. The team waits a few minutes for the gaps between the shifts, then make a bee-line for the Hokage tower.

Spotting the Hokage alseep on her desk, Team Isogu make sure their masks are in place, then slip quietly into her office. Black Flame and Blue Snow secured and sealed the room as ordered.

"Hokage, if you would please wake up. We have an important matter to dicuss with you." Red Dawn mutter lowly as to not alarm Tsunade.

Waking up, Tsunade spotted four ANBU with odd masks staring at her. Reaching for the panic button on the underside of her desk, she was interrupted by the white and red masked, and obviously the leader, figure.

"I wouldn't do that. Just relax and let us speak. I am Red Dawn. This is my team. Black Flame, Blue Snow and White Dusk. We together are Team Isogu of Uzushiogakure. We come with news from our Uzukage, Kiara-Sama." He pointed to each member of his team, respectively.

"Kiara? Uzushiogakure? What is going on here?" Tsunade shouted, stunned.

"We will get to that, Hokage-Sama, but first we need for all of Kiara's allies to be in one spot for a kind of debriefing, if you will." White Dusk reported. "It needs to be a secure room with absolutely no outsiders. The reprecussions of not following these 'suggestions' could be catastrophic."

"So this is from Kiara? Alright, I'll go along with this." Tsunade called for Shizune. "Shizune, summon all of Kiara's allies. We apparently have some debriefing to listen to. Have them go to the council room. It's the only place large enough to hold everyone."

"Right away, Lady Tsunade."

Hours later, the council room was filled with everyone that supported Kiara in anyway, from the Konoha 12 (Sai as permanently taken Kiara's spot.), the jounin senseis to the Shinobi council (consisting of Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi and Ibiki Morino {ANBU Commander}).

"Who are those people, Tsunade-Shishou!" Sakura screeched.

"They look like ANBU, but they aren't one of mine." Ibiki called out.

"Please, if you will, quiet down. We will answer all of your questions, but first my team and I are securing the room. Please be patient." White Dusk informs then gets back to sealing the room after introducing each member of the team. As Team Isogu worked to secure and seal the room, the attendees looked at each other questionly.

"Now that the room is sealed and secured. We will gladly listen explain our business for being here. We are here from Uzushiogakure with a warning and an invitation from our Kage." Red dawn begins.

"What warning?" Kiba shouts.

"A warning of coming civil war, an invasion, if you will." White Dawn answers.

"A civil war? An invasion? Who is going to invade us? How do you know?" Tsunade demands.

"Yes, a war. The one who is going to do so, is someone who is from Konoha. He believes that he will be better suited to lead Konoha to a '_safer_' future. He is Shimura Danzo. We know becuase Uzu's spy network reaches all through the elemental nations." Black Flame retorts.

"You were spying on us?" Ino accuses.

"Don't all villages spy on another? It's the way things work, if you will. We mean you no harm." White Dusk replies. "Our kage is warning you to help you and to grant you protection in a new village. She wants to save you."

"Who is your Kage?" Shikamaru questions.

"Our Kage was a former Konoha ninja, which is why we are here. She feels the need to let her allies know of the danger they will soon face and offer them a place to escape. Our Uzukage is Uzumaki Kiara."

The room goes silent as the Konoha ninja look to each other while they process that Uzumkai Kiara is now a Kage of a village.

"What is Kiara doing?" Sasuke mutters.

"Well usually around this time, Kiara-Sama is at the academy or the orphange. Why do you want to know?" Black Flame quipped.

"What he meant to ask was, What is she planning on getting for saving us?" Shikamaru corrects.

"What she is planning on getting for saving you? That's what you want to know?" Turning to his leader, "Red Dawn, maybe we have the wrong group of 't we suppose to give this information only to her allies and _friends_?" Turning back to the crowd gathered, he continues. "Kiara-Sama seeks nothing in return for the information that will lead to securing your safety. She only wants to help those that she calls friends." Black Flame jeers loudly.

"So what is Danzo's plan then? An what is this talk about an invitation?" Asuma enjoined.

"Danzo's plan is to overthrow your Hokage, Tsunade-San. He is having his ROOT members train to be able to _'invade'_ for an attack. They have currently invented a seal that will change the ROOT members' appearances. So that once the 'invasion' is over, they could be safe intrograted into the ninja force without being recognized by any of you. He did tell his ninjas not to kill 'too many' of you, so that he has ninja to order around when he becomes Hokage."

"It would never work. The council wouldn't kick out their Hokage when they may be under attack." Inuzuka Tsume hollered.

"You are wrong about that, Inuzuka-San. Your council would have to replace your Hokage if someone was to claim 'Kyōi no kōi' (Threat act). Which states that in emergencies a member of the council could extrude the current Hokage, who they feel is not proficient enough to handle the threat. Therefore the council would then be required to choose a more 'worthy' Hokage by popularity vote." Red Dawn lectures.

"If that is so, then the council would not choose Danzo. He has never been a worthy Hokage candidate." Chouza states.

"Again that is wrong, Akimichi-San. By our spy observations, we have deduced that Danzo has the civilian council under his support. They will vote for him and since there are more of them then there is of you, the shinobi council; they will win. Danzo could easily be attended to, however, he is not the only menace." Red Dawn continued.

"Who else is a problem?" Ibiki demands.

"The other menace is the elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. It seems that they want to give the Hokage seat to one Uchiha Sasuke for willingly came back to the village of his own accord." Black Flame sneers venomously. "They feel that they could 'encourage' him to make the 'right' decisions for the village."

Everyone turned to Sasuke to see that he was contemplating the pros and cons of the Elder's plan. "They would try to control me if the were to succeed, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, Uchiha-San. They would use you to change the village the way they want it and you would be helpless to stop them. Konoha has sunk low of their former values of equality, honor and consideration, but those are the values shown in Uzuhsiogakure. Also, it seems that Konoha has given most of its power to the civilian, even though it is a ninja village. Uzushiogakure does not operate that way, it has run by the ninja. We protect, we fight, we earn. Civilian problems are told to a reliable representive who takes the problem to our Kage, they don't have the power to decide the fate of Uzushio. Kiara-Sama is giving each and everyone of you an invitation to join Uzushiogakure, whether it be as a ninja or just a civilian." Red Dawn proclaims.

The room grows silent as everyone thinks of the information that they have heard. "What happens if we join Uzushiogakure?" Anko interrogates.

"You will be given room and board until you have made the decision on how you will support yourself in the village. Kiara-Sama is our Uzukage, she takes care of each and everyone of us. If that means free food and shelter until we can make our own or if that means going off and fighting an army who seeks to destroy of home, if you will; she will do it." White Dusk professes.

"Aren't you guys ANBU? Should you be showing so much emotions?" Kakashi questions.

"Kiara-Sama doesn't expect her ANBU to be emotionless. To her, we are not her tools or weapons. We are her ninja, her protectors if you will, but we are not her mindless killing machines." White Dusk exclaims. "Matter of fact, it is when a ninja becomes emotionless while in TSY (Tokushu Sakusen Yunitto [Special Operations Unit]) that Kiara-Sama will retire them to a more emotional job - a sensei potision if you will, or a time spent in the orphange." White Dusk explains.

"But wouldn't that lead to the people of the village knowing which person you are when you aren't wearing your mask?" Kakashi requires.

"So, your point. The mask are to hide from our enemy, not our comrades, friends and family." Black Flame fires back.

"Your saying that if we joined Uzushiogakure, you would show us your face?" Shikamaru disbelieves.

"We don't go around advertising which TSY member we are, but if were to guess after matching attitudes, we would tell you." Red dawns replies. "Before we end this meeting and return to Kiara-Sama, is there anything you would like to say or give her? Any of you willing to leave Konoha to join her in Uzushiogakure?"

**With Kiara (A week later)**

Kiara had just finshed doing her paperwork, when Team Isogu came through the window. _Is it too much of a hassle to use the door. Jeez it's not like it take an extra twenty minutes to check-in with Inari-Kun. _"Ah, Team Isogu. Back from Konoha, what is the news?" Kiara questions, keeping her irrations firmly withheld.

"We have quite a few things for you, Uzu-Sama. A few notes, a scroll of items and a list of all who will leave Konoha." Red Dawn reports as he hands her the items.

"Very well, take a week off. That run to and from Konoha is quite draining. Just remember to turn a full account of what happen in your reports. Dismissed."

"Hai, Uzu-Sama." Team Isogu departes immediately.

Opening the list of notes, she recognizes the first one as Kakashi scrawling handwriting.

_Kiara,_

_ I would like to apologize for not being an execellent sensei to you. You were right, I didn't know that you had an extreme photographic memory. Maybe after joining Uzushiogakure, we could hang out and actually learn things about one another. I feel horrible for ignoring you as much as I did and I would like to make it up to you._

_Your sorry sensei,_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Dobe,_

_ Not that I have a problem with you being a Kage, but I don't think I would ever feel comfortable taking orders from you. You'll always be a good friend, but I think I will take my chances in Konoha. My brother does love it and I want to be able to bring it back to its former glory. Besides, I know that revenge isn't the answer, but justice is and someone has to take care of Danzo and the Elders for what they did and what they're going to do. Maybe I will become Hokage and we can have a meeting for a peace treaty._

_Teme,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.S. Sakura says that she will stay in Konoha also. Her mother and father will not want to leave and she wouldn't feel right in abandoning them. She is a great sparring partner, now. So, I don't mind._

_Brat,_

_ Well, you have become a Kage. I know isn't Hokage, like you wanted, but it's the people and their happiness that matter, not the village your in. I hope that you are happy with it. If your parents were alive, they would be very proud of you. You have done well._

_Tsunade_

_P.S. Below you will find a list of those who will see you soon to join Uzushiogakure._

_Join_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Umino Iruka_

_Senju Tsunade_

_Jiraiya_

_Sarutobi Asuma_

_Sarutobi-Yuuhi Kurenai & Sarutobi Hiruke_

_Yamato Tenzo_

_Miato Gai_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Akimichi Choji_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Aburame Shino_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Rock Lee_

_Tenten_

_Sarutobi Konohamaru (w/ Udon, Moegi and Ebisu-Sensei)_

_Nara Shikaku (w/ Nara Clan & Jounins)_

_Akimichi Chouza (w/ Akimichi Clan)_

_Yamanaka Inoichi (w/ Yamanaka Clan)_

_Hyuuga Hiashi (w/ Hyuuga Clan)_

_Inuzuka Tsume & Inuzuka Hana (w/ Inuzuka Clan)_

_Aburame Shibi (w/ Aburame Clan)_

_Mitarashi Anko_

_Morino Ibiki (w/ ANBU)_

Looking over the list, Kiara groaned. _These people do not realize how much paperwork it is going to be to induct them all into the village. And that's not even if they want to join the ninja ranks. Well best get to work on the forms for the names I know and have a stack of blank ones for the extras. Should also think of some presuadable reasons to get certain people to join certain areas. _"Inari-Kun! I'm going to need at least a hundred Village Acceptance Forms."

**Poll update:**

**Kiara's Relationship:**

**Shikamaru: 11**

**Kakashi: 5**

**Gaara: 3**

**Itachi: 3**

**Neji: 2 **

**You are still able to vote for who Kiara ends up with.**

**Oh! how I miss my Microsoft Editor. I'm sorry for the longer wait. My computer did something and I lost chapter 4 and had to restart only to find out that it had deleted my Microsoft Word. So I had to resort to desperate measures, Wordpad.**

**Because of this, I would like an extra person to go through and check for mistakes, so if any of you are willing to being a beta, please let me know in a pm. Thank you.**


	5. Explanations

**Poll Update**

**Poll will be ending soon, so hurry and tell me your vote.**

**Kiara's Relationship:**

**Shikamaru: 26**

**Itachi: 10**

**Gaara: 9**

**Kakashi: 6**

**Neji: 6**

**Ibiki: 1**

**Kiba: 1**

**No Yeri (F/F) or Yaoi (M/M) pairings….and No Sasuke.**

**Many people have been P. me asking how to say Kiara's name so I thought that I would leave it for you here.**

**(Key-air-uh)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I suck at drawing, so you can see the problem with that. Besides I don't think I ever would've come up with a slug as a companionable animal. However, I do own this story.**_

**I don't really like this chapter much, but it was necessary to allow you to understand each person's role and explain why they decided to leave Konoha.**

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

**With Kiara**

"Kiara-Sensei, the people from Konoha have arrived. Who would you like me to send in first?" Inari questions from the door.

"Well, first tell each of the clans where the compounds are. They will be able to choose which one they want. They're empty; it makes no difference to me, as long as they don't fight. Send in Ibiki, Anko and the clan heads in first, if you would." Kiara ordered lightly, still pouring over forms for said people.

Hearing the door open and close, Kiara looked up to see the very people she asked for. _I did well making Inari my assistant and secretary, not to mention, my student. _"Good afternoon, everybody! Thank you for joining me. Down to business, shall we?" Getting a collective nod, she turns her attention to Ibiki and Anko. "I'm going to assume that you will want to join the Intelligence Division of my TSY (Tokushu Sakusen Yunitto [Special Operations Unit])?"

"Actually we want the Torture and Interrogation Division." Anko corrected.

"My Intelligence Division is my T & I division. The I.D handles all interrogations and reconnaissance. It is divided into two cells, Interrogation Cell and Recon Cell. However you have to apply into the I.D, then my TSY Commander will assign you to a cell based on your 'talents'. Don't sweat guys; I'm sure my commander will put you into interrogation." Kiara giggles lowly.

"Then yes, we want to apply for your Intelligence Division." Ibiki replies gruffly.

Handing them two forms, she adopts a serious expression. "The first form is your Village Acceptance Form and you only need to sign and state your business, plain and simple. The second form is to apply for the TSY. Fill it out and then I will call for my commander, once I have seen everyone."

"Just for the information benefit, who is your TSY Commander?" Ibiki investigates.

"To name my commander, a story must be told. My commander is Uchiha Itachi. Now before you go off on me for allowing a 'traitor' and 'murderer' of Konoha to enter my ranks. Listen to his story. Uchiha Itachi was just named an ANBU, when his father, Uchiha Fugaku requested him to help with a coup d'état. He wanted Itachi to use his position in ANBU to 'spy' on the defenses of the village. Itachi went along with it until he became the ANBU Commander at the age of 13. He began spying on his fellow clan members and passing information to Sarutobi-Jiji, along with the Elders and Danzo. Though Jiji had conclusively decided to discourse the Uchiha from starting a civil war and eventually the Fourth Ninja War, Danzo met privately with Itachi and manipulated him into choosing between the lives of his clansmen or that of his little brother. Against Hiruzen's orders, Danzo and the Elders ordered Itachi to get rid of the Uchiha Clan." The shocked faces of all in them room met the end of her speech. "You may go fill out your forms now, Ibiki and Anko. I would like to speak with the clan heads."

Bowing slightly out of respect, the both of them took their leave.

"Now I'm not sure what any of you were planning on doing when you came here, but I have a few ideas that I would like to run by you, if that would be acceptable?" Kiara offered, again nods answered her.

"My council is only made up of three representatives at the moment. They are Tazuna for my civilians, Hideaki Katumo for my ninja and Uchiha Itachi from my TSY agents. I would like to give each of you a spot in the council since you have brought your clans with you. However there is something else. I would like a few of you to take up positions at the academy to teach the younger generation. This goes to Inuzuka Tsume and Nara Shikaku. The rest of you, I have other ideas available. Shibi-San, if you could have your clan harvest things from your insects like honey for profit, it would be much appreciated. Inoichi-San, I have a place that you could set up a flower shop available with a climate control seal. Akimichi-San, there are plenty of places to open restaurants around the village. I will have my contractor, Tazuna get with you and Inoichi-San and show you around. Hyuuga-San, I would like for either you or someone in your clan to also be a part of the academy. With the Byakugan, you would be able to better teach the students about their chakra and how to control it." Kiara looks to each clan head as she finishes her suggestions. "What do you say?"

"What would Tsume-San and I be teaching at the academy should we accept?"

"Well Shikaku-San from what I know about you, you are an amazing tactian and strategist. I would like for you to teach the students to think of a plan for traps or tactics on how to do certain objectives. Inuzuka-San would be teaching tracking and how to use a person's five senses to be better aware of their surroundings." Kiara clarified. "You don't have to start right away, get settled and explore the village. Nevertheless, I would like for you to consider. Inari-Kun, please find a spot for the clan heads to wait comfortably while I speak with the rest of our guests!" Handing each of them their acceptant forms to fill out while they wait, she dismissed them.

"Hai, Kiara-Sama!" Inari acknowledge walking through the door, then turning back to the door. "Please follow me. And Kiara-Sensei, who would you like next?"

"Send in Team Ebisu and after they leave it will be everyone else, okay?"

"Hai! Come on, I have a place for you to rest and relax while waiting." With that figured out, Inari lead the clan heads out of the room and sent in Team Ebisu.

"Good day, guys! How was your trip? Look at you, Konohamaru. You've gotten taller." Kiara stood up moving to the front of her desk, showing off her outfit. It consisted of black thigh-high boots over a pair of dark, burnt orange, tight pants and a black long-sleeved Japanese style shirt with orange accents (similar to Tenten's first top only different colors and sleeves). A whirlpool headband matching her pants sat proudly around her neck.

"Kiara-Nee-Chan, You became a Kage. That's so unfair!" Konohamaru exclaimed, loudly.

"Yes, I became a Kage, but don't let that stop your dream of surpassing me, Noha. Now, back to the task at hand, you will not be known as Team Ebisu. That isn't how our teams are named and registered. They are named for their abilities. So, what are your abilities? And how many missions have you completed?"

"I will answer those, Kiara-Sama. Konohamaru is quite proficient in traps, speed and analytical thinking during battle. He has high-level speed and evasive skills and some have mentioned that he might have inherited his grandfather's natural skill for Jutsus. Moegi's abilities lie mostly with Genjutsu and she is currently working on Iryō Ninjutsu. Udon's abilities lie in smarts and strategies with Taijutsu. They have completed 25 D-Rank missions. My abilities are around average on all bases, Kiara-Sama." Ebisu explained.

"Okay, so after filling out your acceptance and ninja forms, you will be known as Team Subete (All). Your team will be focusing on learning to improve their skills in all ninja subjects depending on your skills. You will be given high D-ranks to Low C-ranks." Kiara announced.

"My apologies, Kiara-Sama, but I do not think my team is ready for C-ranks, at the given time." Ebisu interrupts.

"Well then, Ebisu, I'm sorry to hear that. I will give them the forms to enter into the academy until such time that they become ready for C-rank missions." Kiara started pulling out three academy attendance forms.

"I didn't say that they should be returned to an academy, Kiara-Sama." Ebisu stated hastily.

"But you did, Ebisu-San. All genin take C-rank missions and high D-ranks. The low D-ranks are given to the academy students, who are in their last year, to build teamwork, skills and the importance of hard-work. If your team is not ready for C-ranks, they will be sent to the academy for a year."

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, Kiara-Sama! My team is ready. They don't need to be sent to the academy." Ebisu croaked out.

"They will be on a trial run, then. I will let the Mission Officer known that Team Subete will be limited to high D-ranks until you are positive that they are completely ready. Fill out your forms and get situated into the rooms provided for you at the apartment building you passed on the way in. A Chuunin by the name of Zaltory, who has turquoise blue shaggy hair and brown eyes, will be standing by the door. You can't miss him and he knows to look for 'newbies'."

Ebisu and company left and were immediately replaced with the teams of Konoha 12, Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Iruka immediately hugged Kiara and started fussing over every little thing, like a mother hen or an over-protective father. "Kiara is that really you? You look so different and your hair is braided." Ino doubted.

"I still have my orange, just darker and easily hidden. And my hair is braided in a high ponytail instead of into pigtails. They got in the way too easily." Kiara spoke up, and then turned to Iruka, "I'm fine, okay? Nothing happened to me. I didn't get caught by an enemy or well I didn't get caught by an enemy for long, I should say."

"What happened? Tell me everything!" Iruka demanded frantically.

"It was nothing much, Iru-nii. Itachi such got lucky during a fight, caught me off guard and started dragging me off to the Akatsuki hideout. I got to talking with him about being banished from Konoha. I told him about rebuilding Uzushiogakure and how I knew the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. He agreed to leave the Akatsuki and join my village. After five months of probation, Itachi joined my ninja ranks. He climbed up the ranks and gained trust quickly until now, he has become my second in command, my Commander. How about you tell me why all of you decided to leave Konoha instead of just getting rid of Danzo?"

"That is quite easy to answer. Well, sort of. Anyways, Danzo has the approval of the Daimyo, the Elders and most, if not all, of the civilians. They believe that he can bring the enemies of Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni to their knees, that he can make them the most feared and powerful nation. His supporters and his ROOT agents wouldn't have backed down had we named him a traitor and executed him. A civil war would've broken out. It was safer to leave. Some like the Chuunins, the Uchiha-Brat and Sakura-Chan decided to stay because I'm pretty sure they don't see the danger Danzo can cause. The Uchiha-Brat might be okay in the long run with Danzo because he's powerful and Danzo will want to make him a weapon for Konoha. He can take care of himself for a while, but it will be quite some time before he can get rid of Danzo and his posse." Tsunade explained as a person dressed in all black with a pure black mask of a panther landed beside Kiara. "Anyways getting rid of Danzo would've solved one problem, but cause so many others. Besides a civil war, without Danzo there is no proof of the traitorous acts preformed the Elders and Danzo would never sell them out while he needs them."

"Kage Hyō (Shadow Panther), it's nice of you to join us. Please, remove your mask." Kiara ordered the masked figure behind her.

"Hai, Kiara-Sama!" The figure replied, while removing his mask to reveal none other than, Uchiha Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi growled lowly.

"Now, now, Sensei! Let me explain." Kiara placated. "Everyone, I like to introduce you to Uchiha Itachi. You all know him as Konoha's Top Criminal and the murderer of the Uchiha clan, but here in this village he is my TSY Commander."

"Why would you let a murderer into your village? Also, what is TSY?" Kiba hollered while Akamaru growled.

Kiara stood up straight with a dark look in her eyes. "I am Alpha here, Kiba. Do not question my decisions!" Kiara growled threateningly, while leaking killer intent.

Kiba and Akamaru bowed their heads and whimpered in a sign of submission to the Alpha.

"However since you asked and Itachi's reputation is questionable, I will explain." As Kiara explained the truth about the Uchihas', Itachi's was analyzing each of his Kage's guests to make sure they were not a threat to her.

"Now that that is cleared up, how about we talk about what you guys plan on doing while here. Let's start with the two Sannin, shall we?" Kiara moves back to her original position of leaning against her desk and folds her arms. "I'm guessing that you, Jiraiya would like to continue your spy network, am I correct?"

"Yes, Kiara, that is what I want. That's my specialty." Jiraiya proclaimed loudly.

Kiara turned to her door, "Inari, I need Ibiki, Anko, Homuda Mayda and Shikute Warui."

"I will get them right away, Kiara-Sensei." Inari calls through the door.

The four requested individuals walked through the door a few moments later. "Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki and Jiraiya, I'd like you to meet my Captain of the Intelligence Division. This is Shikute Warui." Turning to Warui, Kiara continues. "They would like to join our Intelligence Division. Ibiki and Anko are proficient in Interrogation and Jiraiya is a recon specialist. I would like for you and Itachi to decide whether or not they should join and what field they should be in."

Itachi and Warui exchange a calculating glance, and then Itachi speaks up. "Morino-San and Mitarashi-San may join the Interrogation Division. Their _abilities_ in it will be a refresher for some of our more _compassionate _interrogators. Also, to keep Jiraiya-San from being an infiltrator would be highly foolish, Kiara-Sama."

"Well, there you have it. You three and Warui may leave now and get you settled into how we do things here in Uzushiogakure." Turning to Warui, Kiara dismissed them. "Give the ANBU that came with Ibiki hell and run them through a few dozen paces. See if they are up to par with our standards. If by chance they aren't, send them to me and I'll register them as regular ninjas."

"That seems like an excellent idea, Uzu-Sama." Warui ushered Ibiki, Anko and Jiraiya out of the office.

"Now, Baa-Chan, I'd like you, Hinata and Ino to meet my Chief of Health, Homuda Mayda. Mayda-Sensei, this is Senju Tsunade, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino." Looking at Tsunade, "Mayda-Sensei has graciously recommended that you be put in charge of the hospital and training our medical staff in higher medical procedures. Our staff isn't incompetent, but there are certain advanced diseases and surgeries that they are unfamiliar with. Mayda and I would like you to fix that. I hope you won't mind that she will still be your leader. The only paperwork that you would be responsible for is the daily reports from the hospital. Is that to your liking, Baa-Chan?"

"No mountains of paperwork?" Tsunade questioned.

"No mountains of paperwork, just simple daily reports and records of patients." Kiara answered, shaking her head.

"Then that is to my liking, so deal!"

Kiara then turned her attention to Hinata and Ino. "Don't get nervous, girls! I'm not going to separate you from your teams. All I need from you two, is for you to train in more advanced in-the-field medical procedures. Mayda and I have come up with more effective techniques that can save the members of your team when you're away from hospital facilities." Kiara looks around the room quickly, gauging all their reactions. "You're all dismissed."

"I would like to speak with you, Kiara-Chan." Kakashi speaks up, lazily.


End file.
